Knight and Demon
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: As she'd said, being a knight was all she'd known, and there were times Catherine wondered if that was enough for the future Archbishop of Fodlan. Luckily for her, answers to those doubts were on hand, including from the man himself. She would be his knight and in turn he'd be her demon. They were bound together, and neither could be happier about that. Post AM Route.


**As promised, here's the sequel to "Things Worth Fighting For", though not quite the original one I had in mind. Obviously Byleth and Catherine are engaged and this story takes a little peak at their lives post war as well as some others via cameos. Also it'll drop some…foreshadowing and tidbits on some other stories I plan to write featuring this pairing. My first Fire Emblem lemon so let's roll the dice and see how things go. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"I don't want you to go."

Catherine had heard that lovers said that phrase to one another either when midnight or dawn broke. She didn't doubt for one minute that sometimes the phrase was meant in all its heartfelt serenity, but she deep down never thought she'd be the recipient of such words. Oh, how wrong she turned out to be.

"I…I don't wanna go either." Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd return the sentiment. And certainly not to a person she'd practically threatened once or twice. She never thought she'd be in bed with that person, held in his arms beneath the sheets as the morning rays spread out through the windows behind them. More so, all of this was happening in the bed of the archbishop, the same bed that had been slept in by the woman she'd vowed to spend her entire life serving. Funny how things had turned out.

Byleth merely pulled her in tighter, rolling the two of them over so that she lay atop of him. Catherine was perfectly fine with this new position; it wasn't like it was entirely new to them. Or that the female knight disliked being on top. She'd actually lost track of the number of nights, and even afternoons they'd fallen asleep in this position. Catherine liked it, a lot. She liked having his hands on her, holding her close. Outside the serene bedroom lay a brave new world that neither of them were quite ready to confront just yet. Still, wanting something not to happen did little to stop it from happening. Not to mention if they didn't get up and move then the blissful silence they were enjoying now would permanently vanish into smoke and ashes.

At times, it all still felt so strange to Catherine. Sure, there had been times she wanted to stay in bed, but her drive to go out and be active had always overwhelmed her. Of course, all those times she never had someone in bed with her whom she wanted to stay cuddled up to. Or whom she was in love and engaged to.

"You know, if we get up now, I may be able to make you breakfast." Came his upbeat voice.

Giggling, the blonde rose, straddling his waist as she looked down at him. "Just a moment ago you were telling me you didn't want me to go." Joint laughter rose between the two of them filling the bedroom. Absentmindedly, she drummed her fingers along his chest. There was no denying the fact that a part of her wanted to rip his tunic off and run her fingers along his chest and abs. Looking into his eyes, Catherine noted a similar urge was likely running through his mind, just barely being held at bay.

Regardless, the pair eventually separated as they rose and began the first steps to greeting the new day. Byleth pushed aside the curtains to reveal a brimming sun rising above a mixture of gray clouds and a darkened horizon. It appeared they'd awoken at an ideal time, arguably right in the middle of the morning. He could look out through the window and see life around the Monastery had already begun. Neither he nor Catherine could afford to laze about with such a thing happening.

Catherine couldn't exactly say that she'd grown one-hundred percent used to her new role. On paper, she was still a knight, still a soldier, still a fighter. Yet, she'd become _more _in accepting Byleth's marriage proposal…and letting the news get out.

Subconsciously, her hand clenched at her fiancé's as they made their way down to the dining hall. It was because of the looks directed at him, the looks from the _dozens _of women that had already begun their day. Catherine wasn't even aware of the skin to skin contact until they entered the dining hall and all eyes went to them.

Including those of her surrogate little sister…and her boyfriend.

"Professor Byleth, Catherine, over where!" Cried the white-haired magical prodigy of the Golden Deer House.

Upon seeing them, Cyril practically jumped to his feet, a blooming smile on his face. It was clear he'd bene waiting for Byleth to arrive, he had made a promise to help him with his cooking and now seemed a good a time as any to follow through on that promise.

"Catherine, you're blushing." Commented the young sorceress as the knight took her seat beside her. "Woah, I never thought you'd be this…"

"Lovey-dovey? Trust me, I didn't ask for it. I'm just thankful that neither Annette nor Mercedes were here to see it." Quietly retorted the blonde. Her blue eyes moved to the young lady who also shared her Crest, a devious smile forming on her lips. "Besides, if anyone's been lovey-dovey, it's you. You've been really touchy-feely around Cyril."

"I-I have to be! I-I mean I-I know him better! I-I I…oh, he's my boyfriend, can you blame me!" Lysithea cried. Somewhat defiantly, she crossed her arms, an annoyed look growing along her face. "I mean, yeah, sure, he made a name for himself during the war, but so did everyone else! Can't all these people find someone else to ogle? Sylvain, he's a skirt-chaser for Seiros' sake!"

A humorful chuckle left the knight's lips as she leaned back in her seat. "Well, you help win a war, you help get your name out there. Take it from me, who was there when it all came an end. Besides, it's entirely possible the ladies just find something about him cute, maybe the same thing that you find cute about him." Her words caused a hot blush to break out along the magical prodigy's face.

"I-I know him as a person!"

"Sure you do, after all, during the war you two were practically inseparable once the Kingdom and Alliance joined forces to take down the Empire. I mean I remember hearing stories about Cyril sniping from atop his wyvern and you behind him, raining magical death on everything beneath you. Quite a pair you two made." Catherine mused. It was a tad hard to resist the urge to reach out and affectionately pat the former student's head, a gesture that she knew she hated.

Lysithea looked to the side with a building blush. "It wasn't like we were the only ones. I mean, at Grondor Field Sylvain and Ingrid were a pretty strong duo, actually, they were a duo even as far back as during the academy days. Then there was Dimitri and Marianne, and finally…you and Professor Byleth. I'd say you two were the most famous battle couple."

Fame and prestige never mattered all that much to Catherine, but as with many things, Byleth had changed that somewhat. Sure, she liked her praise, by the war against the Adrestian Empire had done more than just propel her name higher than it had already been placed. It had given her the best thing that ever happened to her, the man whom she'd given her heart and soul to.

And the same man whom everyone stared at in one way or another when they walked by.

It wasn't unexpected, while no doubt Dimitri had led the charge, he wouldn't have been able to do so without her fiancé. Hell, he never would have had the state of mind needed to think clearly if Byleth hadn't returned to them all. Like a divine blessing, he'd returned to and helped save all of Fódlan from a future ruled by the Adrestian Empire and ghosts from the continent's distant past. A simple mercenary from out of nowhere.

Whom Catherine was now engaged to.

_He's my fiancé, my soon-to-be husband. Byleth is…heh, hard to believe that it's been close to six years since we met, and even then we've really only known each other for-_

"Catherine?"

A blink and she was back in reality, which a part of her struggled to accept. Before her lay a plate of steaming hot breakfast, personally cooked by her fiancé, who sat beside her with a bepuzzled look. It didn't last long as upon meeting her eyes, his gaze softened, a smile forming on his face. Now it was Catherine's turn to blush.

"L-Let's eat! Mighty as well since everyone here is looking towards a long day of working, am I right?" Quickly recovered the female Knight of Seiros. Rather than wait for a response, she dived right into her freshly cooked meal, secretly intent on looking anywhere but up.

Had she done so, she would have been greeted to the sight of her giggling surrogate sister, her confused by upbeat boyfriend, and lastly the love of her life, looking to her with a smile that could brighten up the darkest night sky. Catherine didn't see any of it, but in her heart she was aware of it all.

* * *

"Ow!"

"I told you not to move it too much. You won't lose the arm, Catherine, but I can promise you that you'll be sore for a while longer than you normally would be."

"Noted." Sighed the female knight leading her left arm fall to the side. Over the course of her life she'd learned better than to argue with those whose duty it was to tend to the injured. "Guess if I-eh, forget it."

One of Manuela's perfectly manicured eyebrows rose, a smile tugging at her lips. "My, my, it seems marriage is already workings its elegant magic on you."

In response, the wielder of Thunderbrand gave the physician a mocking smile. "Not enough to keep me from hitting up the bars. Speaking of which, interesting how _those _seem to be one of the few things left standing. Well, better them then the brothels I suppose."

"Give it another week, I promise you that the first of those will be up and operational. I fear once they're up we'll be seeing a tad more activity."

"Or not, maybe the rebels will be more interested in getting laid then attempting to fight a war that's already ended and assassinate Fódlan's newest Archbishop."

Manuela knew the swordswoman's words were half-joking and half genuine. Though they were able to talk down the streets of Enbarr in relative peace, the city, no, the entire country of Adrestia was still very much in a precarious state.

It was bitterly ironic that compared to the deeply damaged states of Kingdom of Faerghus and Leicester Alliance, Adrestia had gotten off somewhat light, at least in terms of destructive damage. For the former two, most their respective territories had been hit hard by the War of Unification. Contrast to Adrestia which had seen most of the destruction condensed to its capital and the surrounding lands. Regarding the capital, the same one that Catherine and Manuela were now walking through, little over a quarter of the city had been heavily decimated by the fighting. Not surprising given that Dimitri had given strict orders to his troops to only focus on fighting the imperial forces, not looting or committing wartime atrocities. Byleth and Seteth had given similar orders, which were more or less followed through on.

On the surface, Enbarr had been hit hard, but had escaped the worst.

Now, the people on the other hand were a bit of a different story.

Military occupation wasn't a pretty thing, but it could go smooth or nasty depending on what the occupiers had in mind, and the resistance put up by those being occupied. Manuela's presence was one of relief, meant to show the desire for reconciliation as evident by her running the dozens of medical centers and negotiations. Catherine had been sent to help with the latter, but only partially. Adrestian resistance cells were a common thing, and if they were to be suppressed, Catherine decided she would be the one to do it. Many had joked it was her way of filling in the time between the present and her and Byleth's future wedding.

They were somewhat right, but it wasn't like marriage was going to change who she was. Catherine was always be a warrior, just one with a ring on her finger, a proper last name, a man she was willing to take on the entire world for.

"Milo! A table for two and two shots! It's been a long day and we're looking to unwind!" Shouted the brunette as she pushed through the doors into the bar.

Immediately, Catherine scoured the place for any possible dangers or abnormalities. It was fairly packed, filled with a mixture of soldiers, knights, and civilians. All of whom could have been a threat. She scoured their bodies for insignias and emblems so she could get a feel of who they were and what sort of people they might have been. Apparently, this bar catered to a mixture of people as she saw Imperial, Kingdom, and Alliance soldiers mingling with one another. Several of them threw a glance in her direction, some outright glared at her. Catherine bit back the instinct to glare back and chose to focus on enjoying her time off.

"Relax, I know this place. It's one of the safer gathering places so we can relax for the night here and talk about all that we choose to." Stated the Officers Academy's physician. As she'd asked for, a private table near a back window had been given to them giving the pair of women some degree of privacy. Catherine was all for it as she immediately leaned back into her seat, her head rolling back. "So, about you and Byleth."

"Geez, I thought you said we could relax! Not gossip!" Cried the female Mortal Savant.

"What? You two are amongst the most talked about couple in all of Fódlan, not to mention you're both personal acquaintances of mine! Friends! That and your wedding's on the horizon and we both know _you're _going to be needing some help with it." Pressed the former opera singer.

Briefly, Catherine's face fell, then she raised up her arms in defeat. She'd chosen to spend her time conversing with one of Garreg Mach's most adapt social animals, partially out of her own choice. "I'll just come right on out and ask, how many rumors are flying around about us?"

"Oh, quite a few, most of which I won't bother repeating since they're nothing but slander. And neither Ferdinand nor I need you hunting through the slums to do the slanderers as you did to those fools who tried to get the drop on us half an hour ago." Finished the healer with a giggle that Catherine mirrored.

It'd taken two days for the resistance cells in the city to work up the nerve to attempt something. That something had been a half-hearted attempt on the Knights of Seiros sent to aid in rebel suppression and reconstruction. They'd made the mistake of aiming for Catherine given her status. Needless to say, the results had gone…poorly for them, especially since one opened his mouth and slandered the name of the newest holder of the Archbishop title. Manuela had been in Enbarr for close to two weeks and watching Catherine beat the ever-loving tar out of some poor fool was arguably the most exciting thing she'd seen since. Onlookers had also commented on it.

Within that beating one of the rebels had scored a lucky but ultimately insignificant blow on her. He'd ended up with a broken nose curtsy of an elbow to the face.

"To be honest, I'm not surprised people are talking, I mean… it's no secret the clergy can marry, but…" Her gloves had come off allowing for her worn but tanned hands to be brought bare before her eyes, and those of Manuela's. The most eye-catching feature was without a doubt the gem-encrusted ring on her finger. It glittered in the light of the candles, the shine reflecting in Catherine's eyes. They widened upon seeing a delicate hand reach over and gently take hold of her own. Shocked, she looked up to see Manuela's smiling face.

"Clergy are free to marry whomever they choose, shall I give you a little history lesson, or even cite some of examples of my own?" Baited the brunette with a wink.

When their drinks finally arrived, Catherine was grateful. "It's…well…Manuela, let's get something straight, I'm not _just _marrying clergy, I'm marrying the Archbishop of Fódlan!"

"Who isn't Lady Rhea." Laughed the healer, much to the warrior woman's chagrin. "Oh, sorry, couldn't help myself! Still, you must admit, this whole thing is rather interesting. Five years ago, he was a young mysterious no-name wonderer who showed up out of the blue, and now look at him."

"That's just it." Admitted the knight with hunched shoulders. "He's…Byleth's arguably the second strongest person in the whole continent right next to Dimitri…and I'm going to be his wife. Me, wife of the Archbishop whose main goal is trying to solve problems as peacefully as possible. A part of me just…" Manuela's face fell as Catherine's rose to look her in the eye. "I don't want to drag Byleth down by being…me."

"Catherine, he _loves you_ for being who you are, fiery, brave, and most of all committed and kind-hearted." She returned. "Your past…your past won't matter because from now on, we're living in the present, and looking towards the future. Remember that."

_The future_, mentally repeated the knight looking out the window to the cloudy sky. "I've always had a bit of a funny relationship with the future."

"To be honest, everyone does. Rarely does life turn out completely as we expect. I mean, look at us, did you ever seriously believe Seteth and I would get together?"

"Actually, sorta."

"What?!" Cried the songstress nearly jumping out of her seat. Luckily, the bar was already rowdy enough so her outburst didn't draw too mention attention.

That didn't mean that Catherine let it slide though. A sly smirk manifested along her lips as she observed Manuela's face faulter. "Not for real though! It was a bit of a joke amongst us knights! You two were among the 'top five' couples least likely to ever happen. For the record you were number four because some of us could see it. You really got bumped out after Flayn went missing and you disappeared trying to find her. Heh, again, fun how all of that worked out, didn't it?"

Now Manuela was the one blushing, her own fingers toying lacing together. Unlike Catherine, she bore no ring, but the swordswoman knew that was only formality, perhaps when she and Byleth tied the knot there'd be a shiny gemstone glittering on her figure.

"You know, you'll likely go down in history for a number of reasons. I don't believe any Archbishop's ever had a spouse quite like you." Offered the brunette.

"Of course not! Look at me, I'm one of a kind!" Proudly proclaimed the former Faerghus noble. "Strong, brave, intelligent, and looks that could put most women to shame."

"Most, save for the fairest of ladies such as myself." Laughed Manuela.

Catherine could have argued that point, half-heartedly of course, but the physician had done too much to heal her good mood for that. As they talked her shoulders had laxed. No longer was she keeping an eye out for a hidden blade or such. Thunder Catherine was feeling at ease, and even optimistic. "So…um, if it's not too much trouble, you and Seteth…have you two…well, Flayn obviously knows so-"

"Ah, hungering for some bedroom secrets, are you? Ohoho, Catherine, and you say you're not one for gossip!" Decried the olive-skinned woman.

"I'm not asking for secrets! I'm asking for-" Quickly, the warrior woman shut her mouth and fell back in her seat, a nervous sweat slowly breaking out over her forehead.

She prayed that Manuela wouldn't notice, but the goddess wasn't feeling merciful to her. Catherine wondered if she should have blamed Byleth for that. "Advice? Well, well, seems we picked a fine night for a girls' night out, shame Shamir couldn't be here with us, but I'm sure she's-"

"I'd rather talk to you than her." Groaned the blonde, a hand over eyes. "She'd never let me hear the end of it! Especially since…"

"Since what, Catherine? Come now, I can assure you, I've heard my fair share of embarrassing and even weird-"

Keeping her snarling repressed, the former heiress to House Charon reached over and grabbed the songstress by the scuff of her coat to bring her in. Quickly, quietly, she whispered into her ear then released the brunette. Catherine's face held a pink glow to it as did Manuela's, the difference was in their eyes. The former's were pointed and turned away while the latter's were slightly enlarged.

Little over a minute later and her composure was regained. "So…I…I don't quite know what to say."

"I can navigate a battlefield just fine, face down Demonic Beasts of all shapes and sizes including a malformed imperial emperor, and even face down my own estranged father, but-"

"My dear, when it comes to matters of romance, all of that is impressive, but not quite up to snuff. Take it from someone with experience." Interrupted Manuela. "Still, I must say…I'm actually…I actually find it commendable, keeping your maidenhood until meeting the right guy."

Catherine's blush deepened. "It's not like I've never had relationships before, it's just…none of them ever went that far! I especially kept myself guarded during my time as a bandit. I may have fallen low, but I made sure I never sunk _that_ low." _Or maybe I was just trying to hold onto some stupid scrap of noble dignity, not that it meant anything at the time. _Quietly thought the Garreg Mach graduate.

"As I imagine, Catherine, your continued…this is nothing to be embarrassed about. Besides, it's not like sex and marriage are the end all be all." There was a beat as the former opera star realized what she'd just said. Truly, the world had changed in many unexpected ways. "Eh, what I'm trying to say is Byleth loves you, you love him, and that's all that matters. Nothing else. Besides, I'm willing to wager that Byleth's likely in the same boat?" The knight's eyes rose as she turned her full attention to the Adrestian native. "Come now, Byleth's been rather open about you being his first love, meaning you'll be his first as well. I must say, there's something immensely romantic about the whole thing. Ah, almost like a fairy tale!"

Hearing that, Catherine let out a little laugh. "If you say so, a fairy tale featuring me…"

"Life is unexpected, but is that not one of life's greatest joys?"

Seeing the raised mug, Catherine put up her own in a toast, a hearty laugh falling from her lips. "Indeed, it is, and I couldn't be any happier for it."

* * *

Four days later and she was returning to the Monastery. Scratch that, she was racing toward it.

A surprise attack that had caught everyone off-guard. It'd been stopped, but not before blood had been spilled. Catherine's mind had raced with thoughts of whose blood it was.

_It's not his. It's not his. It's not his. It's not his! _That one line of thought repeated itself again and again as she arrived at her home. The aftermath of the attack was evident in the way everyone moved around and talked. Her arrival only galvanized things.

To her right came Alois, looking sweaty but relieved to see her. "Catherine! You're-" Whatever he was going to say, he changed his mind upon seeing the look in her eyes, like a powder keg about to go off. "He's okay, Catherine. He's in the infirmary helping tend to the wounded. No one was killed, just a few hurt and nothing more."

Her whole body relaxed. "Infirmary?"

"Yep. He's-"

In retrospect, it was rather rude of her to leave him in the dust, but Catherine's heart was racing, and yearning for the sight her beloved. The Monastery turned into a massive blur around her until she found herself staring him down.

Most of the beds were filled with moving bodies. Healers moved about as they tended to them, but only one caught her eye-the one decked out in the gold-accented white-robes that had been personally crafted by Lady Rhea herself.

"I…um…is everyone okay?" She finally asked as her racing emotions finally came to a halt allowing for her to comprehend what was happening.

Naturally, the new Archbishop stepped forward. "They are now. No's one dead."

"Yet." Came the humorous chuckling of one of the bishops treating a burn mark on a priest's wounded arm. A low rumbling of light-hearted laughter rung around the room causing Catherine to blush, and try to hide it by turning her head.

"Since you're back and you're here, mind lending a hand?" Inquired the Ashen Demon with a cocked eyebrow.

Thunder Catherine was a warrior, a person whose place was on the battlefield protecting life by taking it, via sword, fist, kick, or magic. But that was the past. Though she was still a warrior, she'd learned a thing or two about preserving life through other means. Times like this were when she was able to show that.

And what a better place than beside the man who made it all possible?

* * *

Eight assassins, eight prisoners. Zero casualties. Such a thing could be argued to be nothing short of miraculous, or at least Catherine thought so. Even more, the incident was moved on from almost as quickly as it'd happened. Part of that lay in the fact that assassinations attempts on the new Archbishop from imperial remnants was something everyone had been expecting. Them being foiled was also another thing that was to be expected; after all, if not even the Empire's strongest including the Emperor herself could slay Byleth Eisner, what hope did a band of low-skilled and shoddy-equipped rogues have?

All that said, security was still paramount. Catherine glued herself to the Archbishop's side, in other words, she well and truly returned home.

Outside the window, rain lightly pelted the land. Gray clouds had gathered on the Knights of Seiros way back to the Monastery and upon Catherine's arrival, the clouds burst open mere seconds later. She'd learned how to do with the commentary behind her back, plus she liked to think the rain made it easier to talk about her feelings.

"If it makes you feel better, I…was a bit worried about you."

Their armor and professional clothing had been discarded leaving them in simple tunics and trousers, bare-foot and side by side on the coach as the rain waxed and waned with the coming of night.

"You're always going to worry about me, aren't you?" Answered back the blonde in a quiet voice. Normally, she'd have given some sort of boastful remark along with her response, but not this time. "Both of us have massive targets on our heads, so I guess we can worry together. Is it wrong that I'm…kind of happy that in spite of everything, that much hasn't changed?"

Both of them were fighters, they had been since a young age. Though their origins had been wildly different, their paths eventually ended up running parallel, and then happily intersecting where they would remain joined together. "Well, my father once told me the moment you pick up a sword you have to be prepared for your life to end by the sword. Truth be told…a part of me doesn't think becoming Archbishop will change any of that." A deep sigh escaped his lips. "Not for maybe a generation and Adrestia's back on its feet and the people don't have a scathing hatred for the Church and the rest of Fódlan."

"Hey, it could be shorter than that. We both know how determined Ferdinand is so why not put our faith in him?"

"Point. I guess that's just the old mercenary in me talking." He mused before looking to the knight with a smile. "Thank you, for…well, you really came storming to my rescue, didn't you?"

A light blush rose upon the blonde's face. "H-Hey, w-what were you expecting me to do? You're my fiancé, the guy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with so of course I'd come running the moment I heard something happened! If it were for Alois, I would have busted the doors down."

"And wouldn't that be a sight, Thunder Catherine arrives sword in hand ready to save the Archbishop from death. Now that'll make a story for future generations."

She laughed at his joke, or she did until she saw the colorful glint in his eyes. The blush on Catherine's cheeks went from pink to hot red as her whole body tingled, especially a certain part of her anatomy. "Y-You…you really know how to hit my weak points, don't you? And to think I spent all that time stalking you trying to find yours." Finally came the admission.

Byleth's grin went from easy going to near smug. "I like it when you call it for what it was, stalking, not that I minded it too much. Even when you threw wooden weapons at me. Do you still have that fetish?"

"A fetish was it?" Rebounded the knight having gone from shirking away to smiling at him. "From the way you talk, it almost sounds like you're alright with playing the dismal to my heroic knighthood."

"So long as you're my knight in shining armor, I'll be anything."

Laughter burst from the older woman, so much so she felt tears beginning to line her eyes. "You know how people would react hearing the Archbishop say something like that?" She said in-between the giggles.

Naturally, Byleth remained perfectly unflappable, a too good to be true smile on his face as he beamed at her. "Maybe, but here and now…I don't want to think of myself as the Archbishop. I just want to think of myself as Byleth, a man in love with a woman…in love with you, Catherine."

Her gut tightened and her heart quickened. They'd been in this place before, but never had they gone beyond the occasional kissing and hugging. Catherine wanted to go further; she told of her wish through her eyes, which peered into Byleth's dark blue as they cuddled next to one another. Each of them could hear the thunder of their hearts and feel the flames of their desires searing their insides.

"I've never…done this sort of thing before." Spoke the former noble. "I'm…I don't want to mess any of this up."

"You won't." Gently affirmed the minty-haired swordsman causing the blonde-haired woman before him to blush hot pink. Sucking in a quick breath, he pulled her into a deep and searing hot kiss. Catherine's eyes lit up for a brief second during the initial contact; afterwards she melted into the lip lock, nearly all the strength leaving her body. It was quite a thing for Thunder Catherine to lose strength in her whole body, but Byleth had a way of doing that to her, usually with just his words.

This time though, his actions were what was silencing Catherine, in a way. Her heart continuously hammered in her chest as she aggressively pressed her lips against Byleth's. He was ready for her, and pushed back. She didn't really have it in her to defy him; actually, the female knight realized she well and truly didn't want to. Pushing back the lingering fear, she made her wishes known by sheepishly leaning her body against his. The next ten seconds would decide if she either thanked Manuela or cursed her out the next time she saw her.

It was looking like it was going to be the former as Byleth responded to her actions with the swiftness of the wind.

To many, Byleth didn't come off as an affectionate person, not at first glance anyway. And not the way he used to. Those who were given privy to the man underneath the stoicism found a very caring and supportive partner lying in wait. One that also apparently knew a thing or two about tending to a woman. His hands moved over Catherine's hips, the gentle motion sending goosebumps. If things kept on going at this rate, they'd grow into sensual tremors that would leave her a shaken mace. Catherine could hardly wait.

She didn't have to wait long as Byleth seemed to be intent on riling her up as much as possible. He smirked as she whined when he pulled from her lips and sprinkled a kiss on her shoulder. It was the first time he'd done such a thing, and the reaction he got told the Ashen Demon that his sword-wielding lover liked it. A lot. So he did it again, and again. Each kiss caused the Faerghus native's back to arch and bend, all while his hands leisurely explored her sides and backside. He wanted to rip apart her tunic and see her dazzling unclothed body; something told him that she felt the same as her fingers greedily dug into his shoulder blades, occasionally dipping beneath his own tunic.

"B-B-Byleth," To hear her voice so breathless and in a near whisper, it was surprisingly pleasant and even invigorating. Instead of heeding her unspoken request, Byleth merely continued on with his original actions-lightly kissing her shoulder and neck while moving his hands across her backside. Experimentally, he slid his left had down to her buttocks; with hidden nervousness, he lightly palmed her. Catherine's mouth stretched open in a thinly veiled hush as luxurious pleasure zapped her entire body. It came and went far too fast for her liking. "B-By…leth…ple…" Regaining a shred of her characteristic dignity, she took him by the top of the head and slammed their lips together. Yet again, she attempted to be the aggressive one.

The new Archbishop indulged her, for a moment or two. All too quickly, his tongue overtook hers in the oral duel ending with him the victor. Apparently, Catherine didn't mind losing as she did nothing but moan in bliss and pleasure as Byleth overtook her. He somewhat clumsily repositioned them so that his back lay up against the arm of the coach, the strongest of the Knights of Seiros in his arms. When they first met, such a position never crossed either of their minds. In Catherine's case, she would have punched out nearly all of their teeth. Then things changed. She opened herself up to the boy, no, the man, whose arms she now lay in. In spite of what she'd originally thought, she'd found someone else to give her heart and devotion toward, and she'd finally found a man whom she felt comfortable copulating with.

Air caused the couple to separate, and take a moment to more properly examine themselves and each other. Byleth lay upright, his cheeks and lips pink and red respectively as he held the thunderous swordswoman in his arms. He'd read of such moments like this in his books; they usually came right before things took a more…steamier turn. Admittedly, he wondered if he himself would ever be in the position. Staring into the bright blue eyes of the female knight, he realized that all that time quietly fantasizing may come in handy. For the knight in question, she quietly noted how…feminine she must have looked. Catherine prided herself on being a warrior first and a woman second, but in this case the woman inside of her was the one driving her. The hidden longings she'd suppressed for years and eventually toyed with giving up on returned to her, stronger than ever. All because of the man whose arms she lay in.

"B-Byleth…" Again, she whispered. The type of shudder that wrecked her body was completely different from pre-battle jitters. It was all completely new to Catherine, who simply let the feeling wash over her. Her hands pressed against her lover's chest as she looked back at him, her tanned cheeks a rosy tint along with her lips. The more she stared into the warm teal-colored eyes of the Enlightened One the stronger the fire in her stomach became. And the wet feeling between her legs. A hand rose to cradle the side of his face in preparation for another kiss, but she was beaten to the punch as Byleth lunged forward. Catherine's mind went completely blank after that. All she could see and think about was him.

This time they had together was truly theirs, and they were going to make the most of it. They were going to do the deed that had been running rampant in their minds for the better part of two weeks.

Their minds were entirely emptied out save for thoughts of the other. Their bodies grew hotter and hotter while confined to the woven fabrics of their clothing. It was irritating to them, an irritation that grew by the second as their lips melded against one another. Catherine moved her hand to the back of his hand allowing for her to run her fingers through his minty-green tendrils. She'd only said it in private to her closest confidants, but she always found something oddly charming about his hair, before and after his merging with Sothis. When he'd showed up at the Monastery, he admittedly didn't look like much. His dark coat and armor clung to his supposedly lean body frame. She didn't think he had much muscle to him. Catherine couldn't help but quietly laugh to herself as she slid her hands from his backside down to his waist. Her lover caught wind of what she was doing, what she desired, and complied with her request.

Byleth Eisner was in no way a wimp, physically or mentally. Days had turned to weeks watching him, seeing how strong he was in both body and mind.

As one would have expected from a mercenary's life, he had scars. Arguably, the one that always captivated her was a jagged line that ran down his left shoulder…stopping almost an inch from his heart. It was the "stain" that had been left by the Battle of Grondor Field…by the Emperor of Adrestia herself. Catherine knew that she wasn't the best of people when it came to forgiveness, albeit she could try and she'd made efforts to becoming such a person. But Edelgard was one person whom she'd never be able to forgive, not just for atrocities she leveled against the Church of Seiros and her native homeland of Faerghus, but for what she'd done to the man she loved.

Her right hand rested atop the scar, her fingers spreading out over the marked flesh. Instinctively, she felt her magical abilities stirring; her mind roared for her to act and erase the blemish that had been left on her fiancé's body. Had things been just a tad bit different Byleth would have lost his entire left arm from the shoulder down. Or he simply could have been split in half from the shoulder down. Neither outcome would have sat well with Catherine. Or any of the Blue Lions or Golden Deer members for that matter.

A hush escaped the warrior woman's mouth as she felt a hand fall atop of hers. That was another little "quirk" of the Ashen Demon, his ability to calm and sooth with a mere touch. In Catherine's case it was special. Whatever stormy thoughts or feelings she held he was able to put them to rest and bring her to a place of complete serenity. His eyes helped as well. Those amazing navy-blue eyes. Watching him from the shadows, she'd seen them light up with a broad range of emotions. After a certain point she was able to see them up close, just as she was doing now. Her heart danced as she saw joy blossom within them.

One hand on her hand while the other lay around her chest, Byleth initiated the next kiss. Catherine fell into it, moaning in ecstasy and relief. While all the scars he had told interesting stories, ultimately, they served as a testament to the strength of the man whose arms she lay in. Just as with many of their embraces, she never wanted to live him.

The feeling was mutual as Byleth kept his grip on her tight, even as he began to move his arms. In doing so, they were forced to separate, but it was a momentary change. Byleth smiled as he rose, hoisting the blonde into his arms. "You know, I've missed doing this."

"Holding me in your arms," Giggled the female knight. A crimson blush colored her tanned cheeks as she shyly looked down to her chest, trying to avoid meeting his amused eyes. If she did then Catherine knew she'd lose control and connect their lips in a fiery embrace. Doing so would cause them to topple to the floor. Even if that did happen, they wouldn't stop. "You know…I've…um, geez, I missed this too. Me, Thunder Catherine getting carried off to bed like a…" She trailed off, her heartbeat roaring in her ears along with the chuckling of her divinely-empowered lover. "Hey…do you think…in another life I would have made for a good princess?"

"A kickass one." He responded in a jovial tone that caused her to break out in heartfelt giggles.

It seemed almost like they'd been whisked away by the wind, moving from the living room to the bedroom. Catherine had longed to return to it with her lover in tow. Of course, what she got was better, being carried back there in his arms.

Her back hit the mattress first, she dragged him down with her as she fell. Actually, the argument could have been made he fell with her, holding her in his arms. Said arms wrapped around her waist while hers moved to his neck. Short gasps of air punctuated their kissing. The knight's fingers alternated between moving through his minty strands and gliding down his neck and back. He shivered in delight when he felt her nails softly dig into his skin. In response, Byleth tightened his hold on her waist and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Catherine's back arched upward, sensual moans coming through her muffled lips. Byleth grinned through it all; making the great Thunder Catherine purr was quite an achievement, one that he believed only he was capable of.

Likewise, the Knight of Seiros was gleeful that she alone could bring out this seductive side of the Ashen Demon. It existed for her alone and that was a fact that she would ever remain proud of. He moaned in sudden bliss as he felt Catherine's fingers dip beneath the hem of his pants. "I forgot how sexy your ass could be." Catherine whispered when they broke for air. The sight of his blushing face was enough to get her to giggle, and give her the opportunity to turn things around, literally. "I…enjoy being on top." Confessed the female Crest bearer as she drummed her fingers along his naked chest.

"I kind of already knew that, you're a very commanding woman." Byleth laughed sliding his hands along her hips.

"And that's part of my charm, isn't it?" The blonde innocently pressed leaning down close.

Answering her was a peak on the lips that was too short for Catherine's liking. She wanted more and thus took more. Getting caught up in the kiss, she lost sight of her lover's arms, which moved to the rim of her tunic and began to pull it upward. She only had a faint awareness of what was happening as she moved her arms so the piece of clothing could come completely off of her. Once it was off, Byleth went in for the kiss. Their bare skin pressed against one another, their formerly separate body heat melding together as the passion between them grew. Catherine readily threw herself into the growing sensual inferno, completely discarding the outside world. Her fiancé, though certainly enjoying himself, retained a shred of control and awareness. That was how he managed to move his hands about and get his fingers in position to undue her bra. Yet another quick break for air came; Catherine noticed nothing, only sucking in a mouthful then diving back into her lover. Byleth welcomed her, discarding her bra by the side of the bed.

Now, truly, their unclothed skin pressed together, her nipples against his chest. The contact sent an electrical jolt up Byleth's spine, invigorating him in ways he never knew could have existed. He took control of the bonding, his grip holding strong and his body twisting and taking her along with him. Catherine briefly woke from her lustful stupor to realize the tables had turned, quite literally. She looked up into his navy-blue eyes, her mouth falling open. Yet again, Byleth took the initiative in attacking first.

Catherine's legs wrapped around his waist. She still had little to no idea that she was now topless, all that mattered was that some new and incredible feeling was blossoming inside of her. Knowing Byleth to be the cause, she wanted nothing more than to keep him close. Thankfully, Byleth had no intention of leaving her, not for all of Fódlan. He mirrored her previous actions in moving his hands to the hem of her pants. His next kiss wasn't aimed at her mouth but her neck, ringing an ecstatic cry from the knight. The Ashen Demon leaned in close enough to whisper into her ear, "Your neck's pretty sensitive, isn't it?"

He wasn't expecting an answer, not a coherent one anyway. He didn't need to pull away to look his soon-to-be wife in the eye to know her face was as red as a cherry; he could also hear the quickened pace of her breath, a drumbeat that he could control with the right motions. He decided to speed it up by planting more tender kisses along her neck and now exposed shoulder. His actions didn't go unrewarded.

She thought she knew what it felt like to have her body on fire, Catherine was wrong. _This _was the "blaze" that Manuela had spoken of with such enthusiasm. With every passing second Catherine saw the reason for the physician's pride and even addiction to the feeling. By dawn's first light, there was a chance she'd be an addict herself. If that was her fate, then it was one she'd gladly marched toward if Byleth was willing to sate her desires.

What a foolish question, he wouldn't be doing this if he wasn't.

"A-Ah!" Cried the blue-eyed knight, her back arching off the bed by a few inches. This feeling, this rush, it was greater than anything she'd ever felt before. Catherine's eyes popped open, her mouth inhaling fistfuls of air. It felt almost like she was experiencing the world for the first time. All the details of the bed chamber blazed into existence around her. Once she finished taking them all in, she finally turned her attention downward, finding the source of the euphoric rush. Nearly the whole of her face turned beat-red. "Y-Y-You like them, B-Byleth?"

Her voice caused him to halt in his tenderizing of her breasts, something that Catherine was quietly saddened by. Rising to face her, she saw a hint of uncertainty flash in his navy-blue orbs. Though he was blushing, it was nowhere near the mammoth red that colored her own cheeks. "I-I…I've always liked them. I don't know if you remember the talk we-huh?"

Their eyes were locked with one another, their mouths determined straights as the mood between them became supercharged with tension and thinly veiled desire. "You mean the talk that ended with me promising to one day bury you in my best?"

_That _got his face to darken a few shades deeper. "I don't remember it happening that way."

Catherine wasn't show how seductive she could be, but the smile she gave Byleth while clenching his head was the best she could muster. Evidently, it was worth something as the Ashen Demon's face was almost as red as hers'. "You may not, but I do. Now, shut up and indulge yourself. My…they're…they're yours, Byleth."

The new Archbishop could only imagine how many men, and even women, longed to hear those words fall from Thunder Catherine's lips. Being the one to hear them, being the one whom was given that ownership filled Byleth with a masculine and sensual pride he'd only heard others speak of. Now he understood what all the fuss was about. Now fully with her permission, he helped himself the tantalizing melons that were Cassandra "Catherine" Charon's breasts. A part of him had actually grown to miss the taste of her ripe nipples.

A myriad of colors began to dance within Catherine's vision. Her mind was on the verge of spontaneously combusting. Between her legs, a flame grew hotter and brighter by the second. Between the two the knight, the knight knew there was no hope of holding onto a scrap of rationality. So she gave herself away to her feelings, her long repressed but yearning feelings. The dreams she'd had of this moment briefly replayed in her mind. With a mental laugh, she discarded them; they were no longer needed as now she knew what tender lover felt like. Each sensation, each lick had her back arching off the bed. Catherine spread her hands out along the sheets, her battle-worn hands curling and uncurling.

The words of the brunette physician swam back into the knight's mind, no, the advice Manuela had given Catherine. _"Simply let yourself go. Don't try to force anything or be anything but who you are…the person he's fallen in love with." _

Her advice had been true. Gradually, her breathing became easier, even as her heart frantically raced within her chest. Catherine was sure that Byleth could hear it.

He could hear it, and he was absolutely mesmerized by the sound, as well as the now steady pace of her breathing. She was controlling herself, even as he licked and toyed with her nipples as a part of him had longed to do. Inwardly, the Ashen Demon smirked at how he'd cause the aura of serenity she now held to crumble. Once he got to her legs, he'd do that, in spades.

The name of the Enlightened One continued to fall from her pink lips. Catherine's legs shifted and moved about while her core grew hotter like a volcano ready to erupt. Her hands had gone from gripping the bed covers to gripping Byleth's head. She wanted to hold him in that position for the rest of time. Alas, the former mercenary had other ideas as she felt his hands on her arms, gently moving them away so he could continue on his path. Catherine kept her gaze directed to the ceiling as he did away with the last of her clothing. Only after a minute passed in erotic silence did she look down.

Somewhat instinctively, she'd covered her crotch with her legs, an old reflex that lay buried within her. Rather than force her legs apart like any other man would have done, Byleth was patiently waiting for her to give him her permission. The sight of his gentle smiling face and warm eyes almost brought a tear to Catherine's eyes.

_Sothis above, what in the hell did I do to get a man this good? _Thought the blonde-haired knight as she moved her legs apart allowing him access to her soaked pussy.

Byleth took a brief moment to memorialize the image of his lover's vagina. Everything from the shape and sweet smell to the patch of wheat-blonde hair that surrounded the wet snatch. He took a single inhalation, then dived in, his mouth wide open. Immediately, his mind exploded with the nectar-like taste of his personal guardian's womanly essence. He was dimly aware of the echoing cry that went up from his fiancé; Byleth prolonged it by sticking his tongue into her folds, wanting more of the sensual fruit that had causes him to throw out whatever self-control he might have had left. His actions caused Catherine's singular cry to turn into an elongated moan that resounded through their bedroom, and perhaps breached the stone walls.

Catherine had a budging feeling that if her lover kept up with his actions her voice would be loud enough to be heard across the Monastery. She actually couldn't care less if such a thing happened, if anything, a part of her buzzed with the thought of people knowing she'd been bedded by the new Archbishop, the Ashen Demon, the _Divine _Demon himself. Subconsciously, her legs wrapped around the Enlightened One's head, locking him into place. It wasn't really necessary as he had no intention of leaving her, not until he'd had his fill of her feminine juices.

He was well on the way to getting them as Byleth's tongue had done a wealth of exploring in her womanly cavern. As seconds turned to minutes, he found himself growing ever more lost in her pussy, the constant purrs and panting of the swordswoman only furthering his drive. Even with her legs squishing him, he found a way to move his right hand up close, then inserted two of his fingers into her vagina.

"Ahhhhh! Y-Yes!" Came the erotic cry of the knight.

_So that confirms it, she has touched herself. _It was decided then and there that he'd make whatever little self-indulges she'd had nothing but a distant memory. And perhaps little substitutes until they could be reunited and alone together.

The knight of Seiros was out and out panting now, her heart hammering against her chest and tears threatening to slip from her eyes. Building within her was a euphoric explosion that she knew she couldn't hold back much longer, not with the way Byleth was ravaging her pussy with his tongue and fingers. Catherine felt like she was some helpless passenger aboard a ship being tossed about by the stormy waves. All she could do was grab the mast that was her lover's head and hold on for dear life. As if in response, the storm grew fiercer, beating harder and harder against the swordswoman until at least the restraints came free.

"BYLETH!"

She'd orgasmed before, albeit those had been self-induced and…came up short in terms of true fulfillment. An orgasm brought about by her fiancé's tongue and lips wasn't just fulfilling, it was like invigorating. Catherine's eyes widened giving her a brief look of a glorious white light before it grew too bright, utterly blinding her. She floated amongst a sea of pure white clouds, a gentle breeze caressing her skin and filling her lungs. This, she realized, was what heaven felt like. Surely, all of her previous bouts of self-pleasure had been mere imitations, falling short of the true thing.

Catherine wasn't alone in sampling the divine joy, Byleth was taking his fill as well. His lover's essence gushed out in a beautiful torrent he opened his mouth to. Her essence was completely unlike anything he'd ever tasted, not even the fine wine that had been stored in the Faerghus royal vaults could compare to Catherine's juices. He wanted his soon-to-be spouse to know that thus he greedily lapped up her still gushing juices, making audible gulps as he did so. Her throaty cry eventually pattered out into a series of feathery pants and whines. Every now and then he pushed his tongue or fingers in deeper, causing her vaginal walls to tighten in ecstasy. Catherine followed suit with more fiery cries. This "dance" continued until she'd completely exhausted herself and there was nothing else left for her to give, for the moment.

Byleth removed himself from his lover's loins, "So…um, how was I?" Inquired the young Archbishop with evident nervousness.

Rising into an upright position, Catherine stared at him with hazy eyes and pink lips. Her body quivered as she looked to him; she wanted to grab him by the shoulders and reconnect their lips and bodies together as one. Some measure of control returned to her so she settled for a flirty smile complete with blushing cheeks. "Seems like you've got two blades you're skilled with, one being the Sword of the Creator…and the other your tongue. For the record, I like the latter more than the former." A relieved smile grew along his face causing her to laugh then throw her arms out. He came onto her, kissing her face and cheeks while she did likewise. With him in her arms, Catherine was able to roll the two of them over so she was on top and he lay on the bottom.

In the back of their minds, they both knew what was to come next. She'd given him a taste of her essence, and now it was time for Catherine to taste his. An idea popped into her head on how to do just that.

He'd said that he liked her breasts, why not give him a more…thorough feel of them. Plus, it was the chance for her to indulge in a luxurious dream of her own.

"Stay still, or as still as you can, Byleth." Came Catherine's voice in an unusually seductive whisper. As expected, her words completely captivated him; his eyes went wide and his heart skipped a beat while he watched her slowly move from his face to his chest. Rather surprisingly, he did as she'd suggested and stayed as still as he could, albeit Catherine had a feeling that wouldn't last for long. Not with what she had in mind, which she also hoped came as something of a surprise to her beloved.

As he'd done to her, she did to him. Admittedly, it was the knight's first time seeing a man's cock up close and personal. And as luck would have it, it was standing at full mast. For her.

"Could you…Catherine…you…don't have to do this if you-ahhh!" It was a surprise blow he truly hadn't been expecting, on multiple levels. For one, he'd been looking away, embarrassment eating at him thus causing him to let his guard down. In that moment of weakness Catherine struck, answering the question that never made it past his lips. As for Catherine's lips, hers were now devouring his cock, sending sensual shockwaves rippling through Byleth's body. His eyes briefly rolled into the back of his head as the rush momentarily overtook him.

Which was exactly what Catherine had been hoping for. Much like him, she was going off of sheer gut instinct and second-hand knowledge. She'd never pleasured a man's cock before, but all that changed, and for the better. Already, she'd taken in at least half of his seven-inch member into her mouth, running her tongue along the vein-laced cock. Her actions brought about a sudden and instinctive thrust. Catherine's whole body blazed with ecstasy as she responded by attempting to deepthroat her fiancé. Byleth's mouth flew open in a fiery shout that was sweet music to Catherine's ears. Now that she knew what to do, she charged straight on ahead.

_I am __**so**__ glad that I waited! _Mused the Archbishop as he found his member rocking in and out of his lover's oral hole. Catherine's hands didn't remain ideal while she blew him; skillfully, she moved her fingers about his sides, softly massaging and tickling him causing the swordsman's body to continuously twitch and arch upward. He was experiencing the same sensory storm that he'd inflicted upon her, and he was loving it.

A brief break in the maelstrom came when he felt the Faerghus-native remove her mouth from his member. Curious, Byleth looked down to see what had changed. What he saw nearly caused his eyes to pop out of his skull.

Catherine took a brief moment to enjoy the awe-struck look on Byleth's face before she moved her large breasts to encompass both sides of his now wettened penis. A proud grin adorned her face as she pressed her womanly assets together, completely sandwiching her lover's sword between them. Yet again, the Ashen Demon howled in erotic bliss.

Herself extremely eager, Thunder Catherine began to rub her melons up and down, sending shocking bolts of pleasure up the younger man's spine. Byleth's body visibly arched off the bed due to the insane, near surreal euphoria rapidly consuming him. By the second it grew, Catherine's warm spilling over into him through her boobs, which practically squished his member like a twig between a pair of boulders. His breathing became erratic and unbalanced, his Crest Stone of a heart pulsating with the flow of life as the meaning of life was injected into him. Byleth feared his heart would explode, but meeting his end at the hands, or rather breasts, of the woman he'd fallen for sounded like an acceptable conclusion to his story.

On a broken loop, the former heiress to House Charon heard her name called; it was an addiction that had sprung up from inside of her and quickly taken root. Well, there was that and the revolution that she just enjoyed the feel of Byleth's cock in-between her boobs, the friction from the unison spreading through the both of them like wildfire. A spark flashed in her eyes which fell upon the tip of his member. Like a woman possessed, she stuck her tug out, licking the sword tip. Byleth's whole body practically jumped off the bed, his member pushing itself upward, sliding against her mounds. The sparks between them caught fire.

"Oooooohhhh!" The Enlightened One's eyes widened, then slammed shut as he struggled to comprehend what was happening to him. It was rather simple, the bulk of his cock was sandwiched between Thunder Catherine's glorious mounds, and the tip of his member was back in her mouth. He could feel every pulse via her chest and every lick she made registered as a jolt of pure euphoria to his system. His only way of responding was to continuously jerk his hips forward; in doing so, he drove his member deeper into Catherine's cleavage and mouth.

Which was exactly what the blonde knight wanted.

Though she originally had no experience, it seemed she was doing a good enough job of feeling her way through the intercourse, almost quite literally. Her mind freed itself of all doubts and worries, all other thoughts save for the sword she was sharpening with her body. Only she would have the privilege of doing so, and being the one whom the blade was used on.

"CATHERINE!"

Admittedly, his orgasm caught her a bit off-guard. Byleth's cum splashed into her throat, electrifying her body as she began to swallow the first wave. Without a doubt, its taste surprised all the wine and liquors she'd ever drunk in her life time by a wide margin. Catherine looked forward to future nights when she could fill herself with the truly divine nectar of her beloved. And again, it was all hers and no one else's. In thinking that, she pulled her mouth away, even as Byleth's cock continued to erupt. Free of her mouth, the white stream splashed into her face and her ample chest. That too sent a rejuvenating feeling through her body.

Byleth lay on his backside, his chest steadily rising and falling and his eyes blinking near nonstop. Needless to say, his first orgasm had thrown him for a bit of a loop, but one he was happy for. Rarely did he know moments of bliss like this so he made sure to enjoy it for all that it was worth. Distantly, he heard the sounds of Catherine's tongue lapping up his juices. No doubt he'd made quite a mess of her with his orgasm, but he wasn't too worried about the cleanup.

His confidence proved founded as he felt a familiar presence drop itself into the crux of his right arm. Automatically, he reeled it in, bringing the blonde knight closer to him. She was giggling, even as he leaned in to kiss her. There was still some of his residual cum in her mouth; the taste was a tad funny, but not at all unpleasant since Catherine's own saliva was mixed into it.

"You know, I think I may just get addicted to you, Mister Archbishop." Came her catty voice when they separated for air. "Seems like I may just be sneaking away and shirking my duties as a knight to come see you."

"Well, I guess I'll have to make exceptions every now and then, just for you, my devoted knight." Coolly replied the minty-haired male. He placed his hand over hers when she laid her right palm against his cheek. His fingers curled against her waist as he moved the two of them so that she lay on top of him. Byleth's fingers flattened as he initiated the next kiss, Catherine moaning into it as her left hand snaked its way beneath him to claw at his back. Their respective members pressed against one another creating a new bed of sparks between them. This time, Byleth was the one whom was ignited.

Catherine was just faintly ware of the way his hands moved, and where they were moving to. Upon separating, she sucked in a breath to take in her new position. Her vagina hovered just a few centimeters above his erect penis, ready for penetration. She looked to him with her sparkling blue eyes, registering the silent question he was asking her. Even now, he was still waiting for her say so before he took her down a path they could never retreat from. Catherine had no intention of running away, not with him at her side. Glistening in the light of the candles was the solidification of that choice she'd made.

Seeing her passionate nod, Byleth brought her down onto his lap, silently noting how quickly her walls constricted around him. Part of it was from the pain that came with cutting through her maidhood which she had preserved through years of banditry and knighthood. It was quite a surprise to be honest. He swept his shock to the back of his mind as he felt the trickle of blood that came with his actions.

The Faerghus-borne woman was there for him in an instant, her hand cradling his heart-shaped face in an incredibly tender way. "It's…okay, Byleth. I belong to you…I always will so…take all of me for yourself, and I…would you-"

He smashed their lips together, his tongue forcing its way in as his hands roamed her backside. Catherine moaned into the kiss, trembling in his arms. "You're mine, Catherine…and I'm yours." Whispered the still green Archbishop in a tender but resolute voice.

Before she even knew it, Catherine was bouncing on his hips. Their official wedding wasn't for another two weeks, yet here they were, cementing the bond between them. In the end, the ceremony was formality, and for public reassurance. She supposed she could keep her urges in check until then by indulging herself here and now. After all, the declaration had just been made.

Sweat quickly amassed on their respective bodies as the room became filled with the sounds of slapping flesh and barely suppressed moans and screams. Truly, the Archbishop and the knight of Seiros were in their own little world, their quiet heaven free from the rest of the complications of life. They held onto one another, almost fearful that if they didn't, they would slip from their grasp. Hungry lips occasional met one another in sloppy yet fulfilling kisses; when they didn't, they found their way to rumbling shoulders, leaving their mark before a throaty cry escaped them.

Byleth's hands lay firmly clenching his lover's ass cheeks. Somewhat shamelessly, his hands always managed to find a way down to her buttocks, perhaps his inner sexuality awakening. Catherine never seemed to mind it, in fact, she seemingly took pride in the way she was able to turn him on. In this moment, that pride was being fanned into a great flame, becoming a newborn star as they rocked against one another. Tears slipped from her blue eyes as she felt the love and care the goddess-blessed warrior held for her through his actions. Passionately, she returned them as best she could, her walls further constricting around his member which pushed deeper and deeper into her.

Hitting her core, Catherine threw her head back and gave a short but intense howl. It awakened something primal in Byleth, who rocked his hips forward with more force than before. Again, he hit her core. Before long the hits were coming back to back, driving Catherine closer and closer to orgasm. Freely, the tears of bliss and relief slipped from her eyes. Seeing them, Byleth reared his hips back, then rammed them forward in one final thrust that penetrated the fleshy core of the blonde-haired knight.

"BYLETHHH!"

"CATHERRRINE!"

Her walls exploded in white waves that doused his member like an omnidirectional tidal wave. For a minute, Byleth's cock weathered the storm, then it too exploded, blasting a singular burst straight into the knight. Both of them became filled with the scorching hot ecstasy of love, their roars filling up the bedchamber, and maybe even the outside halls. The two warriors, the two fighters, both whom were used to lives of blood and conflict, held onto one another as they ascended into the divine realm if only for the briefest of moments. Together, they basked in the warmth and light, and kept hold of one another as they began the steady decent back down.

Falling forward, the wielder of Thunderband was blessed with the beautiful rhythm of the Ashen Demon's heavy breathing and roaring heart. He was given the same things from her. They listen to the sensual orchestra as their respective members emptied themselves, their juices mixing together and splashing across their hips.

"About what you said before, Byleth…did you…the knight and the demon…I gotta admit, it'd make for one hell of a fairy tale." Whispered the blonde-haired warrior woman.

"It will, won't it? I mean…that is if you…want children." Replied the bearer of the Crest of Flames looking Catherine in the eye. "Personally…I'd…well…I wouldn't mind having a-"

"Little spawn running around? Neither would I, in fact, I'd like maybe two or three." His cheeks exploded with crimson while she laughed and sat upright. They were still connected, and Catherine was still full of energy. "Besides…I did make a promise to Lady Rhea about some great-grandchildren for her to dot on."

"Yeeeah, I kind of figured that." Groaned the former mercenary through a smile. Like lightning, his eyes flashed with seductive flee. The pair were turned over with him back on top and in control, his member still lodged deeply in his lover's vagina. "Having said all of that, I hope you're ready, I'm not going to stop until I've utterly dominated you, my dear devoted knight."

Sweet ecstasy raced through the tan-skinned woman as she wrapped her legs around her love. "Give it your best shot, demon."

It went without saying that the next morning the Archbishop and his most faithful knight spent an extended amount of time lying in bed. This came as a surprise to no one, least of all the Archbishop's assistant and chief adviser as well as the Monastery's chief physician, both of whom decided to spend an extra hour or too themselves lounging about in their shared bed.

* * *

**And there it goes, my very first Fire Emblem lemon. The mold this time was obviously Catherine and Byleth fitting the old "knight and lady" trope. Albeit they don't exactly follow the stereotypical pattern, but I believe they fit the mold well enough. It's one aspect of their relationship I like exploring, especially since Byleth's an emotional work-in-progress and Catherine's experience in romance seems to be a tad lacking based on some of her supports. There were a few little snippets of this chapter that I'm sure seemed a bit odd like Catherine indirectly mentioning Sothis then connecting it to Byleth, that's because this one-shot is meant to connect to another story I plan on putting up in a few days. It will feature the Ashen Demon and Thunder Catherine's wedding among a few other things. So, until then! Let me know how this one went; it was the first in what I'm hoping will be a lineup of FE stories featuring some action between the sheets! **


End file.
